million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Hitomi no Naka no Sirius
Hitomi no Naka no Sirius (瞳の中のシリウス, The Sirius in Your Eyes) is the original unit image song featured on the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 10. The song is performed by Takane Shijou, Umi Kousaka, Miya Miyao and Matsuri Tokugawa. The theme for this single is "Mysterious Winter Songs". The song is written by Saori Kodama and composed and arranged by Youji Noi. Track List #Drama Part 1 "A Certain Clerk's Curiosity" #Drama Part 2 "Princess Matsuri and her Merry Friends' Wonder Party" #Festa Illumination (フェスタ・イルミネーション) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Umi Kousaka～" #Kokoro☆Exercise (ココロ☆エクササイズ) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Miya Miyao～" #Happy～ Effect! (ハッピ～ エフェクト) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Takane Shijou～" #Koibana (恋花) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Matsuri Tokugawa～" #Hitomi no Naka no Sirius (瞳の中のシリウス) #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Hoshiakari terasu kimi no yokogao o Tonari ni kanjite sora o miageta Eranda kotoba no mukougawa ni aru Hontou no koe ni mimi o sumashite Sonna ni yasashii hohoemi no riyuu ga Setsunai hodo ni itoshii hodo ni, ah... Afureru afureru hitomi no SHIRIUSU ga kirameite Uruosu uruosu yozora ni matataite Hodokeru hodokeru kokoro ga habataita nagareboshi Uketomeru yo dakara mou daijoubu Kieteiku shiroi iki omoi o tsurete Tentai o kakete iku yo hora, mieru deshou? Kono sora wa kimi to deau tame no sora Itsuka kami-sama ga kimeta hi no sora Gaitou ga tomoru yawaraka na michi ni Massugu ni nobiru mirai e no SUTOORII Tabidatsu kinou ga sotto te o futteru Mabushii hodo ni tamerai mo sezu, ah... Afureru afureru hitomi no SHIRIUSU ga kirameite Uruosu uruosu yozora ni matataite Hodokeru hodokeru kokoro ga habataita nagareboshi Uketomeru yo dakara mou daijoubu Koboreru koboreru hitomi no SHIRIUSU ga yurameite Furueru furueru yozora ni matataita Kirei na kirei na kokoro ga michiteiku hoshizora de Yume mo michiru dakara mou daijoubu |-| Color Coded= Takane = Umi = Miya = Matsuri = Afureru afureru hitomi no Uruosu uruosu yozora ni Hodokeru hodokeru kokoro ga Kieteiku shiroi iki omoi o tsurete Tentai o kakete iku yo hora, mieru deshou? Koboreru koboreru hitomi no SHIRIUSU ga yurameite Furueru furueru yozora ni matataita Kirei na kirei na kokoro ga michiteiku hoshizora de Yume mo michiru dakara mou daijoubu |-| Kanji= 星明かり照らす　キミの横顔を となりに感じて　空を見上げた 選んだ言葉の向こう側にある 本当の声に　耳を澄まして そんなに優しい微笑みの理由が 切ないほどに愛しいほどに　Ah, 溢れる　溢れる　瞳の　シリウスが煌めいて 潤す　潤す　夜空に　瞬いて ほどける　ほどける　心が　羽ばたいた流れ星 受け止めるよ　だからもう大丈夫 消えていく白い息　思いを連れて 天体を駆けていくよ　ホラ、見えるでしょう? この空はキミと出会うための空 いつか神様が　決めた日の空 街灯がともるやわらかな道に 真っ直ぐにのびる　未来へのストーリー 旅立つ昨日がそっと手を振ってる 眩しいほどに躊躇いもせず　Ah, 溢れる　溢れる　瞳のシリウスが煌めいて 潤す　潤す　夜空に　瞬いて ほどける　ほどける　心が羽ばたいた流れ星 受け止めるよ　だからもう大丈夫 零れる　零れる　瞳のシリウスが揺らめいて 震える　震える　夜空に瞬いた 綺麗な　綺麗な　心が満ちていく星空で 夢も満ちる　だからもう大丈夫 |-| English= With the starlight illuminating your face, I felt you near me, and turned to the sky There's meaning behind the words I choose Listen to my real voice The reason for that gentle smile is almost painful, almost beloved, ah... Overflowing, overflowing, the Sirius in my eyes sparkles Wet, wet, dancing in the night sky Coming apart, coming apart, my heart is a soaring shooting star I'll accept it, so it's okay now My disappearing, white breaths carry my feelings They're flying into the heavens; you can see them, right? This is the sky that was made for our meeting The sky that God decided on one day This path, with the streetlights softly burning, is a story stretching straight into the future Waving our hands gently at the departing days It's so dazzling that my hesitation is gone, ah... Overflowing, overflowing, the Sirius in my eyes sparkles Wet, wet, dancing in the night sky Coming apart, coming apart, my heart is a soaring shooting star I'll accept it, so it's okay now Spilling, spilling, the Sirius in my eyes wavers Shaking, shaking, it danced in the night sky Beautiful, beautiful, my heart is like a sky full of stars My dreams are full too, so it's okay now Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 1 - (performed by: Machico, Yui Watanabe, and Ayaka Suwa) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 2 - (sung by: Machico, Yukiyo Fujii, and Reina Ueda) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 10 (sung by: Takane Shijou, Umi Kousaka, Matsuri Tokugawa, and Miya Miyao) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SELECTION CD (sung by: Shiho Kitazawa) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.01 (sung by: Umi Kousaka) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Visual Edition (sung by: Matsuri Tokugawa) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Starlight Theater (sung by: Miya Miyao)